Thor: Reinvención
by Akinata LaufeysonSakari
Summary: Después de lo currido en Midgard, el dios de las mentiras esta de regreso en Asgard, como un vulgar prisionero pero ¿Qué pasa si Jane no fue poseída por el Aether? ¿Y si fue alguien sumamente importante para el Embustero? Cierta hechicera es poseída y eso al dios menor no le gusta nada Sataring: Loki y Anna (me centraré más que nada en los pelinegros, es su historia)
1. Castigo

Después del intento de invasión a Midgard, al capturar a el Dios de las Mentiras y llevarlo ante el Padre de Todo para su castigo, Sif y los Tres Guerreros se encontraban en el campo de batalla conocido como Vanaheim, luchando arduamente contra los saqueadores, parecía que iban a ser derrotados justo en ese momento el Bifröst se abrió dejando ver al heredero de Asgard, Thor alzó su martillo al cielo invocando la tormenta para después golpear el suelo con fuerza haciéndolo temblar y derrotando a un puñado de saqueadores al instante mientras se regocijaba con los comentarios de Lady Sif dándole la espalda, una flecha en dirección suyo es bloqueada gracias al escudo de la única mujer allí presente, este lo miró y viceversa

-De nada-dijo con sarcasmo la mujer

-Claro-rió el Dios del Trueno, escuchando un estruendo, al voltear se topabajo con un gigante de piedra, se acercó quedando a unos metros de él

-Grrrrrr-gruñó el gigante

-Acepto tu rendición-dijo viéndolo, todos rieron, el monstruo volvió a gruñir, girando su martillo, golpeó a su oponente destruyéndolo-¿alguien más?-preguntó con burla sabiendo la respuesta

Todos soltaron sus armas, tirándose a suelo de rodillas con las manos en alto, el príncipe rió por lo bajo, negando la cabeza para después mirar al cielo.

-Heimdall cuando quieras-fue absorbido por el Bifröst para ser llevado a Asgard

-Bien-dijo Heimdall con su voz profunda

Empezó a caminar alejándose de ahí, caminando hacia el castillo del todo poderoso Odín, este se encontraba sentado en su trono viendo llegar a Loki, su esposa Frigga estaba a un lado al igual que una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, un vestido de color verde y en los hombros de color dorado, tenía cierto parecido al del dios de las travesuras, un mechón de cabello cubría su ojo derecho dándole el aspecto de emo, al llegar Loki a la altura de donde ellas se encontraban las miró.

-Hola Madre, ¿orgullosa?-preguntó con gracia

-Loki no empeores las cosas-dijo con dolor disimulado

-Define empeorar-escuchó el suspiro de la pelinegra-¿algo que decir Anna?-le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Es una lástima que terminaras así-negando con la cabeza

-Suficiente, déjenos a solas-dijo con voz imponente el más viejo

El Dios menor miró en su madre marcharse, sabía que quería llorar y por ello entrecerró los ojos tratando de ignorar cierto dolor de ver a su madre así, luego miró a la ojiverde, ambos por unos instantes, después también se marchó, tenía la ligera impresión de que algo tramaba pero por primera vez no podía prever lo que haría, se acercó un poco más a el padre de Todo, con burla se puso firme y por ende no pudo evitar reír.

-Loki, tus acciones te han traído hasta aquí-

-¿Mis acciones?-rió-viaje a Midgard para ser un dios salvador y benevolente para los mortales, igual que tu...-

-Oh Loki, no somos iguales-contesto el rey con cierta gracia, para no mostrar su dolor

-Era mi derecho natural...-con voz firme

-Tu derecho natural era morir, congelado cuando eras niño-hizo una pausa-en una roca fría, yo te salve-dijo con voz fuerte-si no fuera por eso, no podrías estar aquí... Odiándome-

-No es que deteste nuestras charlas-movió su rostro a un lado-pero las detesto-lo miró con odio y arrogancia

-Si no fuera por tu Madre y de forma extraordinaria por Anna, no estarías aquí vivo-se levantó empuñando a Gungir-y ahora no las volverás a ver-pegó con este en el piso-Loki, pasaras el resto de tus días encerrado en el calabozo-se volteó para no verlo, le dolía

El Príncipe de las travesuras lo veía con cierta incredulidad, su madre, la única que creía en él a pesar de todo, ¿no la volvería a ver?, y su compañera de duelos y entrenamientos, su amiga hechicera que podía compararse con su madre e incluso superarla, ¿tampoco la vería? no cabía en su asombro por dichas palabras, era jalado por los guardias y no le importaba, lo que ocupaba su cabeza en ese momento eran ellas dos. Al darse cuenta ya era despojado de sus ropas reales como príncipe y le daban unas mismas ropas pero sin los adornos que lo hacían poseedor del título de príncipe asgardiano, entró a la celda aun sin creerlo hasta que la celda fue sellada, su cara volvió a ser la misma cara fría de siempre, se sentó en una silla y cogió un libro que su madre seguramente había mandado para él, empezó a ojear el libro, días después mientras leía vio llegar a más prisioneros, se levantó y se encaminó a la celda que lo encerraba para ver con mayor detalle con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

-Odín me sigue mandando nuevos amigos-dijo con burla viéndolos con una sonrisa arrogante-que considerado-pronunció lo ultimo con sorna y veneno

Mientras eso ocurría, su amiga ojiverde vigilaba a cierta persona.


	2. Aether

_Mientras eso ocurría, su amiga ojiverde vigilaba a cierta persona._

-No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida-viéndola desde una esfera de cristal en su mano-Jane Foster, estás haciendo puras estupideces... ya veo porque Loki hizo lo que hizo-dando un suspiro-tendré que evitarlo... Tsk... Te odio maldita mujer-dijo rompiendo la bola de cristal al lanzarla hacia arriba y que esta simplemente se volviera polvo

Después de tomar algunas cosas, volverse invisible a los ojos de Heimdall y dejando un clon a cargo de sus deberes como una de las damas reales, abrió un portal con un simple movimiento de su mano, donde se mostraba una dimensión extraña la cual no le tomó importancia, lo atravesó y llegó justo a donde estaba la mortal en otra dimensión que no era Midgard, que parecía las ruinas de alguna civilización muy antigua, esta veía idiotizada la cosa roja que escondían esas piedras, justo cuando el Aether se acercaba a invadir su cuerpo, quitó a la mortal lanzándola al piso dejándola inconsciente ya que al tocarla también le lanzó un hechizo, creyendo que con eso el Aether se calmaría, lo que no notó al darse la vuelta encarando a la mortal fue que la extraña energía de todas formas salió de entre las runas y al ser la más cercana comenzó a poseerla adentrándose por sus oídos, terminando así con el hechizo de invisibilidad que mantenía en sí misma pues al momento se sintió con una gran debilidad.

-Mierda- dijo intentando quitarse el enjambre rojizo con sus manos

La increíble energía volvió la dimensión carmín, se encontraba flotando sin tener control de su cuerpo extendiendo los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras este se adentraba también por su boca volviendo de momento sus ojos de un aparente color negro bastante intenso y profundo pero al verse con detenimiento el rojo era notorio, y tornando su piel grisácea por unos momentos en donde se veía al Aether moviéndose por debajo de su piel de aparente tono oscuro, cuando finalmente estuvo por completo dentro sí, cayó al piso de rodillas aun consiente con las manos en el piso para recargarse mientras su largo cabello caía por los costados de su rostro con la cabeza gacha.

-Maldita sea-tosiendo-debo de... -tragó grueso con un poco de dificultad-mantenerme consiente... -cerrando los ojos soportando la sensación de tener algo moviéndose por todo su sistema

Abrió los ojos como en trance aun siendo de color rojizo intenso, todo pasó frente a sus ojos, la destrucción de los Nueve Reinos de distinta forma a como lo vio en una de sus previsiones aunque el lugar donde se iniciaría era el mismo, al terminar de ver el caos ocasionado por el Aether, comenzó a reponerse de lo acontecido, se levantó sin muchas energías, se sentía bastante débil pero aun así logró mantenerse de pie, para después volverse nuevamente invisible con algo de dificultad y llevar a la mortal devuelta a Midgard.

-Tonta mortal... ¿porque causas tantos problemas?-arrastrándola sin consideración a un portal recién abierto-no es personal-dijo con burla, aventándola de nuevo dentro del portal y saliendo también, se notaba el increíble disgusto que ella le había ocasionado con su insensatez-ya despierta-le pegó con el pie en las costillas moderando su fuerza, con la simple intención de hacerla reaccionar.

La mortal comenzó a despertar lentamente, se levantó con un mareo mientras era observada por la hechicera con una mirada seria, se encamino a la salida seguida por Anna en todo momento, al ver a los oficiales se echo a correr con Darcy, su amiga al verla también corrió para recibirla con un abrazo afectuoso.

-¿Pero qué hiciste? -

-No te encontraba y decidí llamar a la policía-

-Hiciste justo lo que no debías, teníamos un campo gravitacional estable, estuve en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo no me tarde tanto...-decía exasperada

-Jane te fuiste durante 5 horas-cortó su sermón

-jijijiji tonta-rió burlesca

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?-sorprendida

-Señorita ¿es usted Jane Foster?-preguntó un oficial mientras la hechicera se posaba detrás de Jane solo para fastidiarla

-Sí, ¿porque lo pregunta?-mirándolo y sintiendo algo detrás suyo.

-Tsssss-jugaba la pelinegra moviendo sus dedos detrás de la espalda de la otra, haciendo un sonido

-Está invadiendo propiedad privada-justo cuando iba a ponerle una mano a Jane, Anna la empujó hacia adelante y la haló a ella, pues había olvidado el mantenerse intangible con ello provocó que una onda de energía emanara de su cuerpo y con ello lanzó a todos alrededor y tirando a la mortal al piso, la pelinegra apenas si pudo mantenerse estable cuando eso sucedió para así no caer al piso igual, Thor estaba a punto de llamarla y vio todo, desde diferente ángulo, creyendo que la mortal fue quien lo había ocasionó, maldiciéndose internamente por su estupidez se volvió intangible justo a tiempo ya que el rubio corrió hacia la castaña pero como en su camino estaba la hechicera, la traspasó provocándole escalofríos, inconscientemente volteo para mirar atrás más sin embargo no había nada, ignorando el hecho ayudó a levantar a Jane quien tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, nada que una aspirina no pudiese quitar.

-Jane-dijo en un susurro cuando finalmente estaba de pie, tomándola de las mejillas con cariño, denotando en su mirada el sentimiento de extrañeza, en verdad que la extrañaba

-Thor... –contestó ella de la misma forma tomando las manos ajenas con las suyas propias

-Te extrañe-a pocos centímetros de sus labios, con añoranza los besó

La midgardiana correspondió gustosa al contacto, cerrando sus ojos durante el corto tiempo en que duró el beso, ya que ella se separó volviendo en si misma, un poco sorprendida creyendo que era un sueño, le soltó una cachetada para estar segura

-Lo siento, quería saber si no era cosa de imaginación-ahora ella fue quien lo besó

-No te preocupes...-reponiéndose de la bofetada con ese beso y mostrando en su semblante poco tiempo después preocupación, contándole el porqué de su visita-vine porque Heimdall no te encontró... ¿dónde estabas?-viéndola fijamente

-Yo… No lo sé-dijo mirando a un lado, realmente no sabía lo que sucedió

La hechicera simplemente se alejó de la dramática escena que pasó a ser un reencuentro emotivo, caminó de vuelta a la edificación abandonada sin prestarle atención a nada más, mantenía el ceño fruncido por lo de hace rato, sus facciones se relajaron y su mente divagó en algo que no llegaba a comprender aun…


	3. Reencuentro

La hechicera simplemente se alejó de la dramática escena que pasó a ser un reencuentro emotivo, caminó de vuelta a la edificación abandonada sin prestarle atención a nada más, mantenía el ceño fruncido por lo de hace rato, sus facciones se relajaron y su mente divagó en algo que no llegaba a comprender aun… Al llegar dentro del edificio volvió hacia donde Jane había estado, en aquel cuarto, abrió un portal y se adentro en el, llegó a lado de la reina sin ser vista mientras el clon recogía unas cosas, cuando la toco esta desapareció volviendo visible a la original y con la información que recolectó al tocar al clon, así que estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar.

-Anna, quiero que vayas a recoger unos libros-se dio la vuelta para mirarla

-Ira a dejarle los libros al príncipe Loki-afirmó mientras sonreía

-Así es... lo extraño tanto-dijo triste

-No es la única majestad-miró a otro lado haciendo aparecer los libros en su mano, los que anteriormente sostenía la reina

-Lo sé, incluso Thor lo extraña y Odín-suspiró

-Quieren hacerse los fuertes majestad, usted sabe como son los dioses-rió suavemente

-¿Querías mucho a mi hijo verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa cálida

-No majestad, no lo quería...-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para cerrar los ojos-lo sigo queriendo y nunca dejare de hacerlo-

-Serías una buena esposa para el-notando como la ojiverde se sonrojaba abriendo los ojos apenada, rió cálidamente

-Es una pena que aun así no pueda estar con él-comentó cuando se calmó, melancólica

-Si...-tomando una de sus manos y apretándola con cariño-¿porque no vas a entregarle los libros? Para que lo puedas ver-sonrió

-Pero... mi reina, usted…-la rubia la silenció con su mano

-Ve tú, es una orden-dijo tomando una postura más erguida para denotar que hablaba en serio

-Gracias mi reina-se alejó unos pasos de ella sonriendo

Salió de la habitación para comenzar a caminar con una enorme sonrisa hacia los calabozos mientras se volvía invisible, estaba bastante feliz, después de tiempo sin poder verlo al fin podía estar con él, por al menos un rato, desde que lo habían traído Odín no la había dejado acercarse después de que se le dictó la sentencia, la tuvo haciendo y deshaciendo por aquí y por allá en todo el reino; abrazó los libros contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos con una expresión enamorada, los abrió mientras llegaba frente a la celda del príncipe. Este la esperaba con expresión un poco sonriente, el también estaba muy feliz de verla, pero como tenía una imagen que cuidar sobre "yo soy malo, témanme" no se podía dar el lujo de lanzársele encima por más que quisiera, "las paredes miran" se dijo antes de que llegara, así que sin más la seguía mirando, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda en una pose "todo-lo-puedo-yo".

-Aun no comprendo cómo puedes hacer eso-dijo viendo que traspasaba la barrera

-Es un secreto... Incluso para mí-sonrió extendiéndole libros con ambos manos-¿Frigga te lo dijo cierto?-

-Madre siempre es así-sonriendo recordando

*Flash Back*

Un holograma de la reina Frigga se veía desde dentro de la celda hablando con Loki.

-Debe ser una pena que pregunten por mí día y noche-fingiendo pena-su Padre…-

-También es el tuyo-le dijo con voz suave

-¡El no es mi padre!-gritó molesto

-¿Y a mí no me consideras tu Madre Loki?-dijo con una expresión triste, la respuesta tardó unos segundos y lo supo

-No...-volteó la mirada con dolor, decirle eso en verdad que era una gran mentira

-Eres tan empático con los sentimientos ajenos Loki, pero no con los tuyos…-acercó su mano al rostro de Loki como si quisiera acariciarlo pero se detuvo antes de siquiera poder rozarlo-Anna vendrá a dejarte unos libros...-alejó su mano lentamente

-... Gracias...-susurró casi inaudible mientras pasaba las manos en las de su madre y esta se desvanecía con una mueca melancólica

-Te amo Loki-dijo antes de desaparecer completamente

*Fin Flash Back*

-Tu Madre tan sabía como siempre-

-Hm...-tomando los libros

-Loki... -quiso contarle pero después sonrió ampliamente-nada-

-Cuando dices nada es algo... cuéntame-espetó como orden

-A mi no me ordenas-se acercó al dios en demasía en un tono coqueto

-Claro que lo hago-acortando un poco más la distancia-quiero besarte a ti, no a un clon-volteándose hacia atrás para verla.

Al tenerla igual de cerca que antes, la tomó de la muñeca para acercarla a su cuerpo y besarla con fuerza, ella lo abrazaba juntando sus cuerpos mientras Loki la arrinconaba contra la pared, después de unos minutos de un beso apasionado se alejó de ella con la respiración agitada sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada denotando cierta lujuria en su mirada que no pudo contener.

-Jamás terminamos lo que empezamos-acariciando el rostro de la joven

-Y creo que nunca lo aremos-sonriendo ladinamente

-Eso es una simple deducción tuya... y es errónea por cierto...-bajando lentamente por su mejilla, acariciando su cuello

-Ahora entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste-haciendo lo mismo con el-los Midgardianos son bastante estúpidos-

-¿Porque lo dices?-se detuvo antes de llegar a su pecho, colocando las manos en su cadera

-Tuve unas cuantas visiones, ya sabes... vigile a la mortal para que no cometiera una estupidez-molesta

-Tu palabra favorita contra los mortales es estupidez… y con la mortal te refieres a Jane Foster... ¿Qué hizo?-acercando de nueva cuenta el cuerpo ajeno al propio

-Veras...-dando un suspiro-si no la detenía destruiría a los nueve reinos-lo miró a los ojos

-¿Eso qué significa?-sosteniéndole mirada

-Eso significa... que debo irme-susurró en los labios del dios-y debes olvidar esta última conversación-besándolo mientras un destello de luz salía de los ojos de Loki, desapareciendo segundos después…


	4. Ordenes incumplidas (Parte I: Causas)

Paseaba tranquilamente por los alrededores del castillo, vio movimiento y agudizó sus sentidos buscando a Padre de Todo, escuchando que la midgardiana estaba en el castillo y le pareció un insulto que ella estuviera aquí por nada, dio un suspiro cansado mientras se encaminaba ahora con los sanadores reales del castillo, paso como de costumbre desapercibida, ya que casi siempre estaba de forma invisible para averiguar algunas cosas sobre su amado Loki, al llegar justamente Jane estaba siendo revisada por las sanadoras, noto que en sus venas corría el Aether, pero en mucha menor cantidad, como un 3% de este, la mortal intentaba llamar la atención de todos queriéndose hacer la interesante al hablar del generador de campos cuánticos, si no fuera por que Thor estaba ahí su querida mortal estaría congelándose en Jotünheim como regalo para Loki, rió quedamente ante su propio pensamiento, cuando ellas la dejaron en paz, se acercó para quitarle esa energía pero llego Padre de Todo con unos guardias para escoltar a Jane al Bifröst, varias palabras de entendimiento y les ordenó a sus guardias sacarla, pero esta vez no paso nada, Thor se extrañó al ver eso, Odín se limito a tomar el brazo de la mortal, se sorprendió al ver lo que corría por sus venas.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dónde te infectaste?-serio

-Emmm...-sin saber que decir, la chica emo se acercó a Odín y le susurró

-Sácala de aquí...-dijo de forma incitante, estando en esa forma parecía susurrar como un

-¿Umm?-volteando hacia atrás-¿que fue eso?...-susurró para sí-bien, sáquenla de aquí... -se alejó saliendo de la habitación seguida por Anna, Thor y Jane, los guardias se limitaron a salir también pero sin hacer nada porque el dios del trueno estaba ahí

-¿Qué pasa?-se preguntó la peli café al ver tantos guardias-¿acaso son por mi?-

-Jaja jaja-se rió con fuerza apareciendo frente a Jane-¿porque te crees tan importante?-colocando una mano en su cadera con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Ehhh? ¿Quién eres?-dijo confundida al verla aparecer

-Tsk… estúpida...-dijo molesta, en verdad que la odiaba, todo lo que sucedía era su culpa

-¡Hey!-reprochó con molestia

-¿Que sucede cariño?-preguntó la reina acabando de llegar

-Un problema en los calabozos, nada grave-acarició el rostro de su reina con una sonrisa

-Nunca es grave-sonrió viendo de reojo a las dos mujeres-Anna, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó extrañada

-Andaba por ahí-sonrió también de forma divertida caminando hacia la pareja e ignorando a la mortal olímpicamente

-Oye ¡te estoy hablando!-la jaló del hombro sintiendo una extraña energía lanzarla hacia atrás tirándola en el proceso, mientras que otra pequeña energía suya salía de su mano cuando la tocó siendo atraída por la más fuerte, la ojiverde cayó al piso mientras la energía se adentraba volviendo su piel grisácea por unos instantes, lo cual los presentes no notaron ya que estaban más interesados en lo que había sucedido

-Anna ¿estás bien?-los reyes se acercaron para ayudarla a levantar

-Si... no se preocupen...-sonrió con un deje de cansancio en su rostro levantándose con la ayuda de los mayores

-¿Jane?-el rubio simplemente la miró levantarse, un poco extrañado y sorprendido

-¿Thor viste? Casi me mata...-dijo señalándola y sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo que se asentó en ellas

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas tonterías? Tú fuiste quien me molestó y mi cuerpo actuó solo-afilando la mirada contra ella

-Anna… ¿Eso fue obra tuya?-mirándola serio habló el rey

-Emmm…-sin saber que contestarle, se vio salvada por el rubio amigo de Thor, dio un suspiro de alivio

-Majestad ¡nos atacan!-dijo Fandral llegando con varios guardias detrás suyo con un gesto preocupación

-Hay que protegerlas... –dijo mirando a la pelinegra y a su esposa con cierta preocupación-y a la mortal también, vienen por ella-empuñando fuerte a Gungir

-Cariño ten cuidado-se acercó a abrazarlo preocupada

-¿Aun después de tanto me pides cuidado?-dándole un beso en la mejilla-no te preocupes-afirmó él dios

-Sigues aquí porque me preocupo por ti- formando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

-Debo ir con Heimdall...-dijo la hechicera pero fue detenida por la reina-majestad... pero...-

-Nada de peros, vienes conmigo... tu también-miró a Jane y luego vio a Odín y Thor marcharse, perdiendo de vista a la hechicera por un momento, el cual aprovechó

-Dejare la seguridad de la mortal y la reina en manos de mi clon mientras vuelvo-a pesar de lo que la reina dijo, dejo un clon a su cargo quien fue el que realmente se fue con su reina mientras utilizaba un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre sí misma.

Rápidamente se encaminó a donde Heimdall, al llegar dejó de usar el hechizo para poder hablar mejor con el guardián, sin más tiempo que perder le contó sobre su visión y se encaminaron fuera del Bifröst donde el todo poderoso Heimdall escuchando el sonido que produce una de las naves, corrió sobre el puente y dándose impulso sacando dos dagas de sus ropas en el proceso, cayó encajando las filosas armas sobre la nave volviéndola visible, logrando desestabilizarla haciendo que cayera sobre el puente que soportó muy bien el tremendo impacto. La hechicera llevó su verde mirada hacia atrás observando una nave de proporciones colosales a la anterior hacer acto de presencia por encima del observatorio dorado donde Heimdall cumple con sus obligaciones de guardián, de su mano emanó una luz verde comenzó a envolver todo su cuerpo cambiando sus ropas casuales de una dama a las de una guerrera, parecidas a las de Lady Sif , la cual consistía en una falda poco más arriba de la rodilla hecha de seda verde olivo con la parte inferior de color dorado, al igual que una tipo armadura que cubría su pecho y parte de su vientre con hombreras doradas hasta poco antes de llegar a sus codos, con protectores en las muñecas del mismo material que las hombreras y una capa negra, con unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro con hebillas de bronce justo donde se encuentra el tobillo, portando una espada del más fuerte material existente en Asgard, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en voz baja se transportó hacia el lugar de la batalla en los calabozos donde Algrim liberaba a los prisioneros, exceptuando a Loki quien lo había mirado retador, el cual le había dicho por donde llegar para quitar las defensas de Asgard, sin saber lo que ocasionaría con eso, su enojo era tal en contra de los dioses que le habían cobijado de su desdichada suerte que para él solo era una mentira de muchas más. Anna notó a los prisioneros que intentaban escapar de su condena, poco después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de forma sádica mientras sus pupilas se intercalaban entre su verde natural y el rojizo intenso, su cuerpo firme se lanzó a luchar, blandiendo su espada con elegancia y maestría atravesando a varios de un solo movimiento, Thor la observó maravillado por la escena sin notar nada raro sobre ella, sabía que esa mujer era especial no por nada se había enamorado de ella en su adolescencia; siempre tuvo algo que la hacía diferente a los demás guerreros y guerrera, era muy buena con la espada y eso se lo demostraba ahora mismo en la lucha, a pesar de que estuvo inconsciente bastante tiempo sus habilidades no habían sido afectadas incluso creyó que habían aumentado considerablemente, terminaron ellos dos con la gran mayoría, aunque claro, los Tres Guerreros no se quedaron atrás mostrando sus destrezas con las distintas armas que empuñaban cada uno, Loki se limitaba a leer sin saber de la presencia de la única mujer de la cual se enamoró.


	5. Ordenes Incumplidas (Parte II: Dolor)

La reina se llevó a las dos mujeres siendo una un clon del que no se había percatado por todo el ajetreo en el castillo a una habitación en la cual solían reunirse cuando el hijo menor de la reina aun era un príncipe y le dedicaban celebraciones en su honor, en el transcurso ideando un plan para protegerlas de lo que sea que fuera lo que los atacaba.

-Majestad yo no necesito que me proteja...-habló seria el clon

-No me perdonare si te pasa algo Anna, yo se que puedes cambiar a Loki-dijo decidida mirándola a los ojos

-Si algo pasa… -ella le indicó marcharse-estaré yo ahí para protegerla a usted-se marchó jalando consigo a Jane

-Suéltame-dijo forcejeando la castaña del agarre con la cual la hechicera la mantenía cerca, aplicando bastante fuerza para ello, no le importaba lastimarla en el proceso con tal de llevársela lejos para que no interfiriera con sus planes

-¿Quieres morir? Porque por mí no hay ningún problema-llegaron a una habitación unida a la anterior y la aventó contra la pared con medida fuerza-quédate aquí vendré por ti cuando todo esto termine-se giró caminando a la puerta concentrando magia en sus manos, la de ojos oscuros la miraba

-¿Desobedecerás a la reina?-dijo para hacerla recapacitar de cierto modo, no le agradaba mucho pero tampoco quería que algo le pasara, al ver sus manos se sorprendió un poco

-Preocúpate por ti... yo sé lo que hago...-sin más dándole la espalda con indiferencia al igual que sus palabras, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sellándola con su magia por si la mortal intentaba escapar

Se volvió invisible (el clon posee una fracción de magia de la original) mientras caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba la reina, notando que con esta ya se encontraba el elfo oscuro, con un clon de Jane siendo asediado por Malekith como descifrando a la criatura que tenía en frente lo cual era divertido para la hechicera, según la razón tenía que ser al revés.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó con un extraño acento

-Ella es quien lleva el Aether dentro de sí-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo bastante confiada pero sin mostrarlo

-No es verdad... ¿donde está la hechicera?-la tocó sabiendo que se trataba de un clon, que al contacto se desvaneció

-Qué... ¿qué dices?-sorprendida, en verdad no esperaba esa contestación

-Así que dime donde estas si no quieres morir-se acercó peligrosamente a ella de forma amenazante

-Majestad-susurró el clon acercándose con sigilo

-Eso no pasara… -tomando la espada que anteriormente le había quitado a un guardia para después comenzar a luchar contra el

-Es como mi visión-dijo afligida-tengo que hacerlo… -

La verdadera Anna en estado de invisibilidad hacía acto de presencia en la sala atravesando la puerta con el conjuro de intangibilidad, notando la pelea que se desataba entre ambas partes las cuales mostraban sus capacidades en la batalla, sin más corrió de nueva cuenta al encuentro entre Frigga y Malekith.

Llegó junto a ellos en el justo momento cuando los dos estaban escasos centímetros el uno del otro mientras el elfo sostenía la espada que había logrado despojar de la reina, se detuvo unos centímetros de ellos preocupada pero satisfecha con la decisión tomada, tocando la mano de la reina que estaba ocupada intentando no ser asfixiada por las grandes manos del elfo servidor de Malekith, cambiaron de posición siendo Anna quien estaba ahí transformada en la reina a la cual había alejado del peligro y se encontraba invisible a varios metros de distancia, en ese momento Malekith empuñando la espada, la encajó con fuerza en el abdomen de la supuesta "reina" y se alejó del cuerpo sin sacar la espada, lo notó al instante en que lo hizo y por ello formó una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro.

Un grito femenino se escuchó en la estancia sin saber bien de donde provenía pero que a los seres oscuros no les importo en lo absoluto pues ya habían conseguido lo que querían, mientras tanto Thor entraba viendo la escena volviendo su rostro uno completamente furioso con toques de tristeza, alzando la mano haciendo un amago de querer lanzar su martillo, rayos salieron arrojados de este en contra el rey de los elfos directamente en su rostro dando en la mitad de este para ser exactos, el elfo más grande la soltó dejándola caer al suelo sin cuidado puesto que su rey estaba herido, además ya tenían lo que querían.

Al momento en que Anna recibió el impacto contra el suelo escupía sangre intentando no mover mucho la espada ya que funcionaba como un torniquete para evitar que se desangrara más la posición en la que había quedado no era muy cómoda pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba realmente, el elfo y su ayudante Algrim escaparon, dando el ultimo un salto hacia afuera del balcón después de haber corrido para tomar impulso, montándose en una nave que justamente se para salvarse de la furia del dios rubio con el rey de los elfos agarrado con una mano, Thor estaba a punto de seguirlos pero volteó el rostro escuchando un nuevo grito, luego posó su mirada el cuerpo de su "madre" que se iluminó cambiando de forma, el clon que yacía algunos metros delante de ellos se hacía presente perdiendo poco a poco la forma hasta desaparecer.

-¿Anna?-preguntó con extrañeza al verla tendida en el suelo

-¡Anna!-se escuchó un grito adelante de él logrando ahora sí reconocer a la persona responsable del grito, la cual fue tomando la forma de la reina envuelta en una luz verde

-¡Madre!-dijo feliz de verla, pero luego se dio cuenta de la terrible situación y se acercó a toda prisa en dirección de su amiga con un gesto de preocupación

-Lo logre...-formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios recostada en el frio suelo, se le hacía extrañamente familiar; el rubio se sentó a su lado y recargó la cabeza de la pelinegra en sus piernas procurando el menor movimiento posible, hizo una mueca

-Anna, no... Te lo ordené...-se hincó frente a ella viendo la espada enterrada en su vientre-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?-alejó el mechón que siempre tenía cubriendo el ojo derecho para mirarla mejor

-No se... preocupe...-evitando quejarse-estoy... bien...-trató de sonreírle otra vez lo cual resultó una tarea muy difícil, cerró sus ojos por un momento

-Que...-entró el padre de todo viendo la escena que le provocó una mueca afligida en su rostro, se acercó a ellos con rapidez

-Estén felices... pude salvar... a la reina...-tosiendo aun con esa mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa observando a cada uno por pequeños lapsos de tiempo

-Deja de hablar... -dijo el más viejo-la herida es profunda pero...-viendo llegar a las sanadoras que al parecer habían sido llamadas por uno de los Einherjer que llegaron detrás de él

-Loki se enojara mucho...-sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados viendo llegar a la mortal

-Lo siento...-dijo ella observando la escena con cierta apatía

-Aun no muero...-intentó levantarse, verla ahí justo en ese momento la hacía enojar más de lo que creía-ajghh…-

-Deja de moverte...-dijo una sanadora, al posar sus manos sobre el vientre ajeno lo supo-imposible…-los presentes miraron a la sanadora temerosos

Loki se encontraba leyendo un libro con cierta preocupación sin poder prestarle la debida atención realmente, en su pecho sentía una terrible punzada sin saber el porqué de esa sensación, su vientre se revolvía algo provocándole una sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago, preocupándole más sin saber porque.

-Qué me pasa... ¿qué es esto que siento?-se preguntó dejando el libro a un lado tocando su pecho-Tsk... Debe ser...-antes de terminar fue interrumpido al ver a Fandral acercarse-¿a qué vienes?-le preguntó cuando estuvo a medio metro del cristal dorado

-Tengo una mala noticia... sé que no te gustara-desviando la mirada

-Habla rápido...-fingió molestia haciendo una mueca

-Es Anna... ella...-volteó el rostro

-¡Habla!-ordenó sintiendo un enorme temor

-Ella...-guardó silencio por unos segundos que al dios le parecieron eternos-ella... murió, por proteger a la reina-soltó sin más mirando al dios menor

Guardó silencio por unos segundos y movió la cabeza a modo de afirmativa a lo que dijo, Fandral se marchó aun con expresión triste, o eso parecía ya que al darle la espalda una sonrisa se figuró en sus labios, una sonrisa maligna de la cual no era poseedor, al pasar por la puerta que curiosamente no tenía guardias desapareció sin más como si fuera una bruma desvaneciéndose en el aire; se levantó de su improvisado asiento junto a la "reja" que lo separaba del mundo exterior, caminando alrededor de la celda en la que se encontraba preso con una mueca de indiferencia al mismo tiempo en que dirigía su vista de una esquina a otra.

Se detuvo en medio de esta extendió los brazos lejos de su cuerpo mientras la magia fluía de sus manos de lo más normal provocando en los pocos presos que aun quedaban en las mazmorras miedo, sin embargo esta magia emanó un poco más de sus manos creando una ráfaga de magia que lanzó lo que había a su alrededor con dolor y fuerza, su rostro se contorsión por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, sus ojos se humedecieron pero trató con todas sus fuerzas evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, otra vez la desgracia caía sobre su persona, tal vez todo lo que pasaba era su castigo por cometer actos atroces en el pasado, pensó que seguramente las familias de los hombres que había asesinado en su estancia en Midgard sintieron lo mismo que el ahora, era un castigo que no soportaría por mucho tiempo sin ella.

-Anna... porque... -se acercó a la pared y en su mente se materializó la figura de su amada-porque no lo evitaste, porque si tu puedes... podías… -arañó la pared mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos


	6. Engaños, verdades

Mientras que el embustero lloraba y descargaba su rabia, en otro lugar en los nueve reinos, una nave de color negruzco descendía en el lugar cerca de una montaña, al estar completamente quieta, una compuerta se abrió dejando ver a los seres que anteriormente habían atacado Asgard los cuales descendían con lentitud, el elfo oscuro mostraba rencor en su rostro lacerado por la furia de los poderes del primogénito de Odín, su ayudante se mantenía al margen de la situación, el elfo de menor estatura comenzó a pronunciar palabras en un tono bajo maldiciendo a los causantes de todas sus desgracias, desde sus fallidos planes de volver al mundo oscuridad hasta el más reciente, el que Thor le había causado con los rayos de su martillo.

-Maldito hijo de Odín lo pagaras muy caro... Algrim, tráela ahora mismo-lo miró con molestia

Este sin hablar volvía a entrar a la nave para traer consigo el cuerpo de una mujer con la cabeza gacha, su cabello de color negro y aparentemente enredado, este la traía del cuello de la armadura verde manchado de sangre en el vientre, una espada yacía ahí sin haber sido retirada con anterioridad, la alzaba poniéndola frente al Elfo.

-Malekith...-se escuchó en un susurro levantando de a poco el rostro-maldito...-diciendo un poco mas fuerte dejando ver su rostro, la comisura de sus labios estaban tintados con rastros de sangre

-Deberías estar feliz, gracias a que dentro de ti esta el Aether, este no te dejara morir-sonrió tomando el rostro de la mujer con una mano

-Es preferible morir...-le escupió en el rostro moviéndose de un lado a otro para retirar el tacto, el elfo que la traía cargando tomó la espada y la encajó más dentro de ella, gruñó de dolor

-Algrim no seas malo con nuestra invitada, trátala como merece-se limpió el rostro con una leve sonrisa maliciosa dándole la espalda en el proceso

El elfo más grande emitiendo un extraño sonido parecido al de una risa, entró nuevamente a la nave con ella arrastrando, quien solo podía quejarse ya que el movimiento brusco introducía más y más la espada de su cuerpo, llevó su mano al arma que yacía ahí, con dificultad logró sacar la espada que se pintada de rojo, la observó embelesada mientras susurraba siendo ignorada por Algrim.

-Es un hermoso rojo... jamás había visto un color de rojo tan bello...-formó una sonrisa, sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojizo intenso

Al llegar a la habitación intentó enterrar la espada en su acompañante pero esta se rompió ya que la armadura que traía puesta el elfo era muy dura, al ver el intento de su prisionera solo pudo reírse de su incredulidad y la lanzó contra la pared con saña, esta recibió el impacto de lleno pero no lanzó algún quejido, por el contrario lanzó una carcajada maliciosa, se levantó con lentitud manteniendo el color impropio de sus ojos, miró sus manos con una sonrisa y concentró poder en su mano en forma de una esfera rojinegra, estando a punto de lanzar esa energía Algrim cerró la puerta, la cual recibió el impacto, ya fuera de peligro otro se contagió con esa misma sonrisa, ya que las palabras dichas por su rey eran muy ciertas.

*Flash Back*

-Algrim, te diré algo interesante-caminando dentro de la nave con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuerpo-el Aether es una magia muy poderosa, es un arma de destrucción masiva creada por mí con todo el odio que poseo ante los seres de la luz, cuando la persona que no debería es infectada sin quererlo... se contagia de mi maldad, los deseos de muerte para cualquier cosa viviente son bastante fuertes, la consciencia muere y lo malo se queda… Ella utilizara mejor que nadie el Aether para la destrucción de los nueve reinos…-

*End Flash Back*

La joven pelinegra se encontraba de pie viendo la puerta con las manos extendidas a los costados, sus ojos rojizos y fríos, con una sonrisa sombría dibujado en su rostro, su cabello se mantenía en un estado de levitación así como parte de sus ropas, la energía parecida a un enjambre rojinegro seguía emanando de su cuerpo curando al mismo tiempo sus heridas mortales, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de asesinar, de destruir todo a su paso pero algo se lo impedía, poco a poco perdía la consciencia de quien era hasta que llegó el momento en que sabía que solo era una arma de destrucción pero no le importaba, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar primero a Malekith, seguido por su secuas.

-Valla, así que esta lista-dijo en un extraño idioma que fue perfectamente entendido por ella

-Malekith…-susurró acercándose a él con la intención de atacarle

-Alto…-espetó imponente levantando su brazo y colocando su mano con la palma extendida indicándole lo antes dicho, ella extrañamente obedeció sin más-podrás matar cuando estemos en Midgard... y por tanto-al estar a unos metros de la mujer, acortó la distancia situándole un collar de jade con forma de un romboide que detuvo el flujo de energía, más sin embargo los ojos rojos sedientos de sangre no cambiaron, acarició su rostro con una amplia sonrisa-me alegro de que tu hayas evitado que la mujer esa se quedara con mi Aether, moriría sin remedio pero tú eres más fuerte y al Aether le gusta tu cuerpo, así puedo utilizarte a mi antojo-se alejó de ella

Los tres salieron de la habitación para ir al cuarto de control donde las coordenadas ya estaban fijas por los pocos elfos oscuros que aun quedaban de pie siguiendo a Malekith, con solo un objetivo en la mente de ambos seres de oscuridad, la nave se volvió invisible elevándose en el cielo verde de Svartalfheim avanzando hacia Midgard para comenzar los planes de destrucción.

Los reyes y el primer príncipe de Asgard habían bajado a las mazmorras para hablar con cierta persona, estaban frente al tipo cristal a un par de metros, a excepción de Madre de Todo quien se había acercado más para hablar con su hijo menor de forma un poco más confidencial, los otros se limitaban a observarlos con expresiones de culpa.

-Hijo por favor... quiero verte...-dijo al verlo de pie frente a los tres

-Aquí estoy Madre-dijo firme el aparente Loki con las manos detrás de su espalda

-Loki...-en ese momento ante las palabras de su amada madre, el holograma se desvaneció dejando ver al menor de los hijos totalmente acabado recargado en la pared que tenía manchas de sangre

-¿Ahora si puedes verme?-aparentó indiferencia con la mirada puesta en otra parte de la habitación, pero la intensa mirada de su madre sobre él lo hicieron flaquear de seguir con su apatía

-Por favor, no actúes así, se que te duele-dijo triste

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Has perdido a un ser amado de esta forma?-la miró al fin con los ojos vacíos y entristecidos

-Lo sé porque perdí a mi hijo…-esas palabras hirieron aun más el corazón del azabache quien solo pudo hacer más que suspirar

-Hijo por favor... quiero decirte algo importante-habló un tanto serio

-¿Qué puede ser?...-mirando perdidamente al techo

-Anna está viva-dijo sin más el rubio, sin nada de delicadeza por lo cual sus padres lo miraron con recriminación, se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo

-¿Qué dijiste?-rápidamente posó su mirada en los presentes-es una broma muy cruel… incluso para mí-frunció el ceño molesto

-Es la verdad hijo, Malekith se la llevó-dijo el hombre mayor mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Queremos rescatarla además de que posee el Aether y está en camino a Midgard por la convergencia-comentó preocupada la única mujer presente

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo estando en esta celda?-se levantó caminando frente a la familia real, a pesar de que sus pies dolían no le importaba, solo quería mostrarles que aún podía

-Tú nos ayudaras, estoy segura de que podrás, tú y tu hermano-colocando su mano en la "reja" que los separaba

-Deben estar desesperados para pedir mi ayuda-tratando de mantenerse inalterable, como se supone debería actuar siempre pero luego dio un suspiro derrotado, contra su madre por más que quisiera nada podría hacer-está bien, los ayudare solo porque ella está en peligro-finalizó seriamente


	7. Recuerdos

Los presentes asintieron, la reina se alejó un poco para dejar a Odín abrir la celda, cuando esta desapareció el menor de los hijos bajó con pesadez como si hubiera recorrido Helway descalzo incluso casi llegó a caer si no hubiese sido por el rubio que lo sostuvo evitando la dolorosa caída, Thor no estaba dispuesto a dejar abatir de nuevo a su hermano; sus pies ardían como si hubiese atravesado Muspelheim descalzo pero aun así eso no tenía importancia, podía lidiar con eso, pero saber a su amada lejos de él siendo utilizada como el contenedor de esa arma de destrucción masiva simplemente con eso no podía combatir, debía de una u otra forma salvarla a como diera lugar.

Después de eso, Thor llevó a su hermano con cuidado a su antigua habitación para que se duchara a pesar de las constantes replicas de no hacerlo alegando que era valioso tiempo perdido para encontrarla, le dijo firmemente que para nada le gustaría la idea a Anna de verlo así de acabado, hubo un silencio incomodo pero funcionó al final de cuentas.

Al entrar en la habitación una oleada de recuerdos de su infancia invadieron su memoria, se sonrió, recordaba que antes los tres jugaban ahí y ellos dos le hacían bromas con su magia, siempre había sido el blanco de ambos, poco a poco su rostro se contorsionó con nostalgia, extrañaba los viejos tiempos, pero sabía que por más esfuerzos que hiciera nada volvería a ser lo mismo, después de la noticia sobre su coronación todo fue en picada, ya ninguno conservaba esa inocencia que volvía los juegos y las bromas en solo eso sin malicia. En todo ese tiempo que el rubio estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos también lo estaba su hermano menor, Loki también lo resentía, le dolía, lo extrañaba, pero ya no se podía regresar el tiempo, solo quedaba vivir con el pasado y seguir el presente, pero no pensaba estar solo, ya sabía lo que se sentía la soledad cuando estuvo en Midgard, ahora haría las cosas bien, no odiaría más solo por una única razón…

Lo sentó en la cama y lo ayudó a desvestirse ya que sus manos estaban lastimadas por todos los arañazos y puñetazos que le había dado a la pared, lo dejó un momento solo para ir a preparar el baño, ambos recordaron que eso lo hacía su amiga con todo el cariño del mundo para los dos, ambos dieron un suspiro, claro que ninguno se dio cuenta del otro ya que uno estaba en el cuarto de aseo y el otro en la habitación. Colocó algunas hierbas especiales que ayudarían a curar las heridas físicas del pelinegro, las cuales su madre le había entregado cuando supo lo que harían al igual que unos aceites que lo relajarían, salió sin más, ninguno se miró en todo ese tiempo, volvió a ayudarlo a caminar para llevarlo al cuarto de lavado y lo acomodó en la gran tina de mármol, salió para darle su espacio no sin antes comentarle que sus ropas estaban colgadas en la gaveta.

Los minutos pasaban y las heridas se desvanecían como un recuerdo pasajero, comenzó con su aseo para terminar lo más pronto posible con esto, en todo ese tiempo pensaba en lo que podría hacer para rescatarla pero después lo descartaba, todo lo que pensaba le repercutiría de una forma u otra, cuando al fin terminó, se levantó de la tina y se secó con una bata de seda verde que estaba colgada, desprendía un dulce aroma que solo una persona era portadora, sonrió al sentirse envuelto en esa deliciosa fragancia, buscó sus ropas en la gaveta mencionada y encontró sus ropas bien alisadas sin ninguna arruga, se preguntó de quien había sido el acto, si de su madre o de su ojiverde, no podía asegurar una, utilizó su magia para más rapidez y abandonó el cuarto para encontrarse con su hermano que veía el Bifröst desde el balcón con añoranza, sus miradas se cruzaron después de mucho tiempo, ambos asintieron y sin perder más tiempo ambos salieron de la habitación de Loki para dirigirse al salón del trono donde los reyes los esperaba ansiosos, avanzando por los pasillos de forma imponente, como en los viejos tiempos.

Esperaron por un rato la venida de sus hijos, cuando los vieron entrar al gran salón caminando a la par con determinación sonrieron al ver de nuevo a sus hijos otra vez unidos como en antaño, Frigga caminó hasta su pequeño para abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo respondida instantes después, después de ese emotivo encuentro se separaron, Loki miró a su padre quien le sonreía sutilmente, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el de cabellos negros

-Malekith se llevó a Anna en un descuido, lo lamento mucho hijo-habló primeramente su madre

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?-

-Fue en el momento en que la toco, sabía que ella encontraría la forma de ignorar mis órdenes y se arriesgaría para salvarme… y así pasó…-hizo una pausa analizando las facciones de su hijo menor-fue algo muy rápido que ni yo note hijo, fue algo que las sanadoras notaron cuando intentaron curarla, solo era un clon y para corroborar la historia fuimos con Heimdall quien por suerte sus ojos pudieron ver también, no les creímos en un principio y por ello fuimos con él, nos lo dijo a tiempo... tú y tu hermano podrán rescatarla-dijo la reina

-¿Cómo podremos extraerle el Aether?-preguntó el ojiverde

-Es una interesante pregunta, esperaremos a que lo haga Malekith y lo saque de su interior y cuando eso ocurra tú, Loki, entraras a escena rescatándola mientras tu hermano…-con una ligera sonrisa pero se vio interrumpida

-¿Y después?-interrumpió abruptamente a su madre con preocupación

-Después yo actuaré, antes de que el Aether lo posea nuevamente, lo destruiré con Mjölnir para que no pueda usarlo-

-Parece bien-dudó un poco del plan-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-

-La convergencia estará en su máximo apogeo en Midgard, en el mismo lugar en donde encontraste a la mortal-habló el rey por primera vez refiriéndose a su hijo mayo

-Así es, Heimdall ya sabe donde es-respondió el rubio


	8. Midgard

**N/A: Me volé la barda, lo sé, estaba viendo Sailor Moon R mientras leía así que no se les hará raro de donde saqué ese seudónimo XD**

Sin más que decir, los cuatro caminaron en dirección al Bifröst por el puente que unía al reino con el observatorio del guardián, el príncipe de las mentiras estaba muy serio después de haber escuchado todo el plan, en verdad no estaba muy seguro con esa idea, pero tenía un poco más de aprobación de su parte para no causar más daño, al llegar el moreno los recibió con una reverencia dirigiéndose en dirección del accionador del portal donde colocó su espada con lentitud, los reyes se despidieron de ellos con sonrisas y palabras de apoyo para realizar tan importante misión para los cuatro, muy en el fondo los reyes y Thor sentían lo mismo que Loki, querían rescatarla más que salvar a los nueve reinos, al notar que ya estaban listos y en posición el portal fue accionado.

Fueron lanzados del Bifröst a Londres, Inglaterra cerca de una biblioteca donde se llevaría a cabo la convergencia, solo esperaban que pudiesen rescatarla sin que sufriera algún daño, Loki se encontraba afligido ya que después de meditarlo más detenidamente mucho de lo que se dijo en esa pequeña reunión podría afectarla por llevar tanto tiempo el Aether dentro de sí, por lo que sabía consumía las energías del cuerpo portador hasta acabar completamente con el individuo, imploraba a todos los dioses que conocía que ayudaran a que todo terminara bien.

De los cielos terrestres un poderoso estruendo se escuchó imponente ,tan parecido a las trompetas del apocalipsis que viene en ese libro tan importante para los mortales conocido como la biblia, o al menos unos pensaron eso, todos corrían desesperados al ver tan increíble nave que poco a poco sus ojos podían divisar, tenían miedo de lo que eso pudiera afectar en sus vidas, Thor agitaba fuerte a Mjölnir cuando lo vio salir y Loki solo mostraba odio en sus verdes ojos, la nave descendió al fin, ambos Dioses serios miraron salir a los tres, extrañamente para ellos dos se dieron cuenta del gran cambio que sufrió Anna, estaba listo para cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera en frente, pero no para enfrentarse a ella.

-Parecen impactados-los otros dos rieron ante el comentario de su rey-les explicaré, esta dama que me acompaña será quien destruya los nueve reinos, su nombre es Black Lady, la reina de la oscuridad-

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!-espetó enojado el dios menor

-Así es, ella ahora está bajo mi control y no duda en acabar con a ustedes dos primero, aun hay tiempo-tocó el hombro de la mujer como una señal-te doy el placer de matarlos personalmente-dijo con burla en su idioma

-Ja jaja, será un honor-habló en el idioma de Malekith

-Anna...-impresionado

La mujer se lanzó a atacarlos juntando energía en sus manos, lanzando esta como esferas hacía los dos dioses, ambos como pudieron las esquivaron aun muy sorprendidos, no cabían en su asombro, Thor fue el primero en ir a atacarla con su martillo sin quererlo realmente pero debía detenerla, Loki solo miraba la escena estupefacto, ¿Esa era su Anna? Sabía muy bien que no ya que ella siempre los protegió a ambos, un fuerte golpe se escuchó, la hechicera y su hermano fueron lanzados por el impacto del martillo del Dios del Trueno en direcciones opuestas, miró como la joven se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano, admiró la sangre soltando una risilla maliciosa, se relamió encantada los vestigios del líquido vital en sus labios, sus heridas se curaron al instante gracias al poder que corría por sus venas, al no ver indicios de levantarse por parte del mayor esta vez fue ella quien rápidamente atacó al pelinegro, el otro esquivaba sin querer tocarle, notando sus ojos rojos y su piel un tanto grisácea, simplemente ella no era su Anna.

-Anna, se que puedes oírme-esquivando un ataque-no quiero hacerte daño-

-Anna no existe más, solo quedo yo-formó una daga en su mano de color negro con magia-que lastima que no quieras dañarme... ¡porque yo sí!-le hizo una cortada en la mejilla al ojiverde con la daga sin remordimiento alguno

-Hermano, ¡está siendo manipulada! Hay que hacer que le quite el Aether o terminara por consumirla y destruirla-habló el otro levantándose lentamente y en un grito.

-Ven aquí ahora, los nueve reinos al fin ¡ya están alineados!-la mujer se alejó del otro no sin antes propinarle un certero golpe que lo lanzó hasta un faro, miró el cielo-¡vuelve todo oscuridad!-espetó solemnemente aquella orden

La otra obedeciendo sin más las ordenanzas expresadas por el elfo, extendió sus brazos al cielo dejando que el enjambre rojinegro fuera expulsado de su cuerpo, el cual rápidamente la envolvió en un remolino de magia rojiza, sus ropas ya no eran las misma de una guerrera asgardiana con las que se había ido, sino que estas cambiaron a un vestido negro y largo de atrás junto a estas prendas sus cabellos se elevaban por igual a causa del increíble poder que emanaba, bajó las manos a cada lado expandiendo el remolino aun más y destruyendo gran parte de los alrededores, a los elfos oscuros y a los dioses por el momento no se veían afectados, los ojos de Loki mostraban una terrible preocupación y miedo por el destino de su amada y sin importarle nada más que ella se adentro en aquel torbellino de magia oscura, al estar frente a ella la miró con tristeza recibiendo en cambio una de cierto odio, con determinación extendió sus brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte recibiendo gran daño por la energía originada en ella.


	9. Sorpresas

-¡Hermano!-exclamó preocupado el rubio al verlo entrar

-¡Anna no lo hagas! Te destruirás tu también, Malekith lograra su objetivo y morirás-agitado ya que trataba de mantenerse junto a ella sin importar nada-por favor reacciona-musitó tratando de hacerla razonar

-Yo no moriré, ¡formaré parte de la oscuridad!-dijo decidida

-¡No dejes que te manipule! ¡Escúchame!-gritó, más ella no escuchaba y sin importar nada más, la besó

Los ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos, una energía cálida se fue apoderando de su ser y el Aether poco a poco desaparecía de su interior quedando flotando en el aire, se separó de ella y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, a ese verde luminoso y encantador, su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, Malekith mirando otra vez al cielo notó que la convergencia terminaba ya que los mundos volvían a dejar de estar alineados y su plan había fallado, llevó su mano hacia el frente tratando de llamar al Aether pero la pelinegra extendió sus brazos hacia la magia para poder comprimir su poder hasta dejarlo en un pequeño cubo de aparente cristal.

El rey de los elfos al ver aquello, con temor se adentró a su nave seguido de Algrim, estaba cansada y agotada, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para un último ataque, para un último hechizo, Loki yacía en los brazos de su hermano quien había llegado momentos antes para socorrerlo pues parecía que aun no salía del shock que le había causado el ataque sorpresivo de la azabache la cual corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la nave abriendo un portal detrás de la misma, lanzó el cubo que contenía al Aether para hacerlo explotar contra la nave lanzándola hacia portal y cerrándolo al instante, sin embargo la explosión logró darles también a ellos quienes salieron volando, fueron protegidos con una esfera de energía de aparente color dorado hecho gracias a las ultimas energías de una pelinegra al borde de la inconsciencia antes de impactarse contra la biblioteca destruida con insospechable fuerza, al menos los príncipes lo lograron ya que ella no se protegió por el simple hecho de que no podía mantener dos esferas de magia al mismo tiempo, eran ellos o ella, por supuesto que la respuesta fue evidente, no quería causarles más daño, salió disparada también a los escombros de la biblioteca.

Al ya estar un poco más conscientes por el aturdimiento que sufrieron gracias al impacto y al saberse protegidos por ciertos poderes que conocían muy bien, se levantaron y se apresuraron a buscar a Anna entre los escombros de la biblioteca cuando la esfera se disipó en una explosión dando a entender que la otra yacía finalmente inconsciente, la encontraron acostada sobre un pilar boca abajo respirando muy pausadamente, sin más tiempo que perder trataron de alejarla de ahí con cuidado sin notar que por debajo de ella, el mismo enjambre rojizo se adentraba por su nariz y boca, aquel collar que portaba en su cuello brilló apenas, la preocupación de ambos dioses no les dejo ver lo ocurrido.

-Despierta Anna, por favor-el pelinegro la cargo y la miró con ansiedad, su rostro y sus ropas estaban cubiertos de sangre, se sentó en el piso con ella en brazos y recostó la cabeza en sus piernas-Anna...-susurró su nombre acariciándole las mejillas, algunas heridas aun seguían sangrando

-Loki...-escuchó decir de esos labios rojizos que le cautivaron desde jóvenes, no había abierto los ojos-lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien-sonrió dejando caer una lágrima sobre su rostro, las cuales intentaba contener sin mucho éxito

-Estas llorando... ¿por mi?-entreabrió sus ojos para mirarlo-no llores... aun... no muero...-llevó su mano a la mejilla ajena acariciarla con cariño con una media sonrisa

-Heimdall-pronunció el hermano mayor al ver la escena a un lado de ellos con cierta tristeza, parecía una despedida…

Fueron absorbidos de vuelta al observatorio del guardián donde ya varias sanadoras se encontraban allí esperando para curar las heridas de los contendientes, Odín se había precipitado en ello y las había mandado a llamar con un Einherjer con tal de no separarse del lado de Heimdall quien les contaba todo lo sucedido a cada momento, por esa razón ellas se encontraban ahí desde hacía un buen rato, desde ahí se podía apreciar al destruido castillo Asgardiano, la dejaron acostada en el piso para no hacer peores sus heridas al moverla, Loki y la familia real estaban preocupados por lo que le pudiera pasar.

Había recibido un gran daño por parte de la explosión, los golpes recibidos durante su impacto con la biblioteca y por el Aether, solo esperaban que se recuperase pronto. Las heridas físicas fueron perfectamente bien tratadas para así poder llevársela al cuarto de sanación, en donde estuvo por varios días sin despertar, tiempo en el cual Loki fue eximido de su castigo al haber salvado a los Nueve Reinos, madre y el supervisaron e incluso ayudaron con su magia a curarla, parecía que pronto se repondría...

Se quedó a dormir junto a ella esos días, sus ojos no se abrían, le preocupaba en demasía ya que no despertaba después de tanto tiempo y su piel antes blanca se mantenía grisácea sin saber muy bien porque ya que el Aether se había destruido... ¿cierto?


End file.
